


Red or white

by diphylleix



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: And Youngjae a sassy bitch, Autumn, Café, Coffee Shops, Daehyun is a clumsy dork with no control of his life, FICTOBER2018, Fictober, First Meeting, Hyemin is Younjae's brother, Internet Relationship, Jung Daehyun - Freeform, M/M, No Angst, Yoo Youngjae - Freeform, dating website, soft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diphylleix/pseuds/diphylleix
Summary: Fictober - Día 8: First MeetingJung Dae Hyun, un profesor de música del conservatorio, necesita cambiar de aires y de amistades, aunque no está cerrado a dar un paso más allá. Simplemente quiere tener un poco de control de su vida que él mismo altera y descontrola. Por ello decide registrarse en una página de citas con el nombre de "dolphinvoice19" y, milagrosamente, alguien apodado "myfriendscallmetraitor" se interesa por él.





	Red or white

            Si sus alumnos se enterasen de aquello, probablemente Dae Hyun sería el hazmerreír del conservatorio. Probablemente le despedirían, no le harían ninguna valoración positiva en la carta de recomendación, le aconsejarían ir a un terapeuta y... Quizás estaba exagerando. Quizás simplemente estaba exagerando y buscando una excusa para no hacer aquello y que los sudores cesasen. Estaba empezando a empapar la camiseta, sentado en frente del portátil en su escritorio, en el despacho. «¡Aún encima en el trabajo, Dae Hyun!», se recriminó en silencio, en el vacío seguro que eran sus propios pensamientos. Liberó un agónico quejido agónico y dejó caer su cabeza hasta sus brazos, apoyados sobre la mesa, ocultando su rostro entre los mismos. Aquello era ridículo.

            Sabía que en cuanto levantase la cabeza, habría esperándole en frente de él aquella estúpida pantalla con la página de inicio de esa estúpida web de citas en la que se había registrado con el estúpido nombre de «dolphinvoice19» y que se llevaría la estúpida decepción para la que se había preparado desde el primer momento. ¿Qué por qué se había registrado? Porque era estúpido. Porque era estúpido y, de alguna forma, se sentía solo. No es que buscase precisamente una cita en condiciones; no esperaba encontrar una pareja. Quizás a raíz de aquello no surgía su media naranja, pero a lo mejor sí una curiosa y estúpida amistad. Dicen que las amistades que empiezan de la manera más caótica son las mejores, ¿no? O quizás solo estaba intentando autoconvencerse de que había alguien tan patético como él que necesitaba cambiar de aires o una cena en cualquier lugar. Realmente cualquier cosa le valía.

            Si Yong Guk le estuviese oyendo, probablemente se indignaría con él. Era su mejor amigo, a fin de cuentas. «Si querías ir a cenar, o simplemente hablar, podrías habérmelo dicho», podía oírle decir perfectamente antes de tan siquiera comentarle su catastrófica aventura. No iba a mentir, la amistad con el candidato a la presidencia, Bang Yong Guk, era gratamente gratificante. Sabía hablar, sabía escuchar, sabía aconsejar y tenía los pies sobre la tierra en todo momento. Además, había mucho más allá de esa faceta curtida y cultivada; Yong Guk era sobre todo una persona que en ocasiones simplemente quería quitarse el traje y explicarle al mundo, o al menos a Corea, cómo las cosas podían funcionar mejor. Claro que a nadie le convenía esa forma de entender la política y la economía. Así que cuando Yong Guk se chocaba de frente con la realidad, era el primero en pedirle a Dae Hyun que hiciesen alguna estupidez. Con alguna estupidez, genéricamente significaba acabar de alguna inexplicable forma comiendo pizza metidos en la fuente de un parque. Dos hombres que rondaban peligrosamente los treinta años.

            Así que realmente no es que no le gustase la compañía de su mejor amigo, realmente no lo cambiaría por nada, pero eso no significaba que Dae Hyun no quisiese cambiar un poco de aires, además de que sus horarios y trabajos les hacían la tarea de reunirse un poco difícil. Así que... ¿Qué mejor forma, ante la falta de tiempo, que conocer a alguien mediante el Internet? «Dae Hyun, tienes un problema», se dijo a sí mismo. Se lo dijo, se lo repitió y se gritó de forma terriblemente ruidosa en su cabeza, pero silenciosa en el exterior. Sin embargo, contra todo sentido de la lógica, ante aquella auto-llamada de atención, Dae Hyun introdujo su nombre de usuario y contraseña en la página. Si se llevaba la decepción ahora, quizás se le pasaría antes aquella tontería. ¿Por qué en el fondo sentía ilusión por aquella plataforma? A saber.

            Inspiró con profundidad mientras se confirmaban las credenciales y cerró los ojos en un dramatizado y desesperado intento por no sentir vergüenza ajena. Estaba exagerando. Claro que estaba exagerando, pero Dae Hyun no sabía vivir de otra forma. Era ese tipo de personas que se ahogaban siempre en un vaso de agua; ese tipo de persona que oía un ruido en casa y estaba cogiendo la guía telefónica para buscar algún cura o algún exorcista; ese tipo de persona que con un sarpullido empezaba a marearse y a ser incapaz de sostener tan siquiera un vaso de agua entre sus dedos. Ese era Dae Hyun.

            Abrió los ojos para ver una pequeña pestaña emergente en el buzón de solicitud de amistad. Alguien se había interesado. En él. Parpadeó con lentitud y se levantó para servirse un vaso de agua del dispensador. Quizás hoy podía pedir comida china para comer; no sonaba tan mal. Después podría ir de compras y pasear por el parque a envidiar a las personas que podían permitirse jugar con sus mascotas. ¿Él? Él era alérgico a los gatos. Y a los perros. Y a cualquier ser de cuatro patas con un mínimo de pelo.

            El mensaje. El mensaje. Debía atender al mensaje. Debía darle a aceptar. Es lo que quería, ¿no? Una amistad, algo más si surgía. Quería ampliar un poco su horizonte de personas. Así que sentó y, completamente lúcido y seguro de sí mismo, pulsó el cursor e hizo clic sobre la cruz. Sobre la cruz. Esa cruz roja que, por mera cognición, significa un «no» o un «rechazar la petición de amistad porque Jung Dae Hyun es imbécil y no sabe sumar dos y dos».

            Entró en pánico. Entró en pánico y, por consiguiente, su lapicero y sus papeles cayeron al suelo sin ningún tipo de reparo en ello.

            —¡No! ¡No! ¡No, no, no, no!

            Estaba intercambiando su mirada entre el portátil y los objetos tirados por el suelo, sin saber exactamente a lo que debía atender primero. Mas a pesar de que Dae Hyun era una persona altamente funcional, competente, independiente, con un sueldo estable y un gran profesional, lo cierto es que no tenía ningún tipo de control sobre su vida.

            En efecto, se sentó en la silla y centró toda su atención en el portátil, en aquella dichosa página de citas que tanto le estaba desajustando el día. Puede que quizás estuviese dramatizando otra vez.

            «Hola, “myfriendscallmetraitor”. Creo que me has enviado una petición de amistad, pero digamos que he entrado en pánico y no sé procesar que rojo es no y verde es sí. No es que sea daltónico, pero digamos que si me dan a escoger entre leche o zumo, escogería leche porque me olvidaría de que soy intolerante a la lactosa. ¿Me aceptas y fingimos que no me he dejado en evidencia 14 veces en cinco minutos?»

⋰˚☆

            —Young Jae, dile a tu novio que deje de mensajearte mientras estás conmigo, por favor. Me siento celosa —apuntó Hye Min, esbozando una tranquila y divertida sonrisa a la par que apoyaba su codo en la mesa y después la mejilla en la palma de su mano.

            Young Jae tardó un par de segundos en apartar la vista del móvil y lanzarle una mirada recriminadora a su hermana. Inmediatamente después, chistó la lengua y se encogió de hombros, guardando el aparato en el bolsillo.

            —Estaba hablando con él antes de que tú llegases; técnicamente, tú eres la intrusa aquí.

            La más pequeña de los Yoo, aunque lo era simplemente por dos años, replicó e hizo un pequeño mohín antes de suspirar con suavidad. No obstante, su sonrisa volvió a dibujarse con la misma rapidez que con la que se había borrado.

            —¿Estás admitiendo que es tu novio?

            —No, pero estoy demasiado cansado como para negarlo y sé que tú no me harías caso.

            Young Jae dio un pequeño sorbo a su café y torció ligeramente su mirada hacia el cristal de la cafetería, dedicándose a observar el exterior. El otoño estaba llegando y lo notaba en algo tan sencillo pero evidente como la cantidad de gente en la calle, que había disminuido. Lo que no había disminuido, sin embargo, era su atención a su hermana, por mucho que pretendiese fingir lo contrario. No le gustaba ser un libro abierto para Hye Min; no le gustaba sentirse vulnerable; no le gustaba reconocer que había cedido a sus propios impulsos para sacar un clavo en el corazón y así huir de la soledad. No le gustaba admitir que, contra todo pronóstico, parecía estar saliendo bien.

            —Siempre comentas muy poco de él… ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis hablando? —cuestionó ella con curiosidad.

            —Tres meses… —murmuró, con los labios todavía sobre la taza de café, esquivando sus ojos inquisitivos.

            —¡Tres meses!

            —¡No grites!

            —¡Es que son tres meses!

            —¿¡Y qué pasa con que sean tres meses!?

            Habían acabado llamando la atención de toda la gente de la cafetería y en aquel momento Young Jae solo quería que se le tragase la tierra. Por regla general, odiaba llamar la atención. ¿Ley de Murphy? Puede, porque de alguna forma siempre acababa llamando la atención.

            —Es bastante, teniendo en cuenta que estabais tan desesperados como para acudir a una web de citas. ¿Tienes una foto suya?

            —Eh… No. No realmente.

            —Tres meses. Yoo Young Jae. ¿Sabes todo lo que he conseguido yo de un chico en tres mes…

            —Eh, basta. No. Suficiente información —respondió el mayor, esbozando finalmente una pequeña sonrisa mientras le colocaba una de las pastas del café en la boca a su hermana.

            Hye Min intentó replicar, pero con aquel dulce en la boca no podía, así que terminó sencillamente riendo con amplitud.

            —Es más… Interesante así —murmuró Young Jae, apretando los labios con cierto secretismo y nerviosismo—. No rompemos la… Magia.

            —¿¡Hay magia!?

            —¡Que no grites!

            Sí. Realmente, Young Jae podría reconocer que había magia y no sería mentir. De hecho, sería aferrarse a la verdad más estúpida, casual y caótica en mucho tiempo. Había surgido la magia entre un hombre calmado y tranquilo hasta que la situación se salía un poco fuera de sus límites y un hombre asertivo, impertinente y algo atrevido. No sabría explicarlo y probablemente era la mejor parte.

            Young Jae había escapado de una relación apagada basada fundamentalmente en la monotonía y en el cálculo previo, en la falta de espontaneidad, en la falta de afecto, en el aborrecimiento mutuo. Young Jae había acabado sumergido en un círculo vicioso de que le había resultado demasiado difícil escapar y del que, por alguna inexplicable razón, se culpaba. Todo había pasado a la razón; todo había pasado a las críticas; todo había pasado al daño, a la necesidad de hacerlo y de recibirlo. Así que conocer a Dae Hyun de aquella forma tan estrepitosa, torpe y enternecedoramente desesperada había sido como un soplo de aire fresco, porque Young Jae ya no tenía expectativas de que ninguna cosa pudiese salir bien. De hecho, tampoco tenía la certeza asegurada de que conocer a alguien y sentir _cosas_ fuese a resultar en el amor de su vida. Sin embargo, sentía que aunque existiese la probabilidad de saltar y arriesgarse, siempre lo haría con paracaídas; siempre lo haría con seguridad. Eso era algo que llevaba demasiados años necesitando y que por alguna razón, un desconocido al cual ni siquiera había visto la cara le proporcionaba.

            —¿Qué es eso que llevas ahí? —apuntó Hye Min, inclinando la cabeza hacia un pequeño paquete que había apoyado en la cornisa interna del cristal, al lado de la mesa.

            Young Jae se limitó a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa y se encogió de hombros, desviando de nuevo la mirada hacia el exterior, a través del cristal. Allí se perdió en ensoñaciones estúpidas donde su vida podía ser un romance de película; donde podía volver a pasear con una sombra de figura desconocida de la mano sin miedo a lo demás; donde las tardes frías del otoño podía pasarlas acomodado en el sofá con esa sombra, arropados en mantas y con las manos enredadas en delgados hilos del cabello. Young Jae simplemente se perdió en tres meses de ilusión infantil, de sentimientos adolescentes e ilusiones por _algo_ que habían regresado a la vida como Lázaro.

            —Música para cuando estoy triste.

⋰˚☆

 

Dae Hyun inspiró con profundidad. Nada tenía por qué ser una catástrofe. Nada tenía por qué salir mal. Nada tenía por qué ocurrir como en todos los sueños que llevaba teniendo desde hace ya varias semanas. Nadie tenía por qué humillarle ni reírse de él. No tenía por qué ser un engaño; no tenía por qué ser una mentira. Era un adulto. Eran adultos. Eran adultos que estaban a punto de dar un paso muy importante, demasiado importante. O al menos para él. Al menos él sí lo sentía así. Para él aquello era un momento decisivo e, incluso si salvaba le miedo a que no saliese bien y quedase en evidencia, Dae Hyun tenía más miedo a ser el único que estaba genuinamente emocionado, nervioso y asustado por todo aquello.

            Inspiró con profundidad y palpó nerviosamente los bolsillos de su chaquetón. No le faltaba nada; evidentemente. Lo había repasado todo un millón de veces antes de salir de casa. Incluso se había asegurado de estar subiéndose a su propio coche y no a uno robado que, por alguna mágica y estúpida razón, funcionaba con sus propias llaves. Empezaba a notar cómo la gente que entraba y salía de la cafetería le miraba con extrañeza y por una vez, Dae Hyun no les culpaba. Llevaba cinco meses hablando con Young Jae por teléfono, por chat, por cartas, por regalos, por pensamientos. Llevaba cinco meses conectando en demasiados sentidos con un hombre al que había conocido por mero azar; llevaba cinco meses intentando convencerse de que aquello no podía ser y que los amores por Internet eran simplemente cosas de adolescentes. Llevaba cinco meses intentando convencerse de que no sentía nada más que una ilusión efímera; que eventualmente se terminaría desvaneciendo.

            No lo hizo. No desapareció. Simplemente creció y creció hasta que fue el propio Dae Hyun quien sugirió verse por primera vez, incapaz de aguantarlo más. Incapaz de mantener durante cinco meses una situación normal sin estropear nada. Lo cierto es que de nuevo pensó que había creado un desastre solo con formular una pregunta, mas la respuesta afirmativa e… Ilusionada de Young Jae le hizo casi querer llorar no de ilusión, sino de puro alivio.

            —¿Cómo te reconoceré? —Dae Hyun preguntó por teléfono mientras intentaba que una de sus tortugas le diese un mordisco a una de sus fresas.

            Estaba particularmente nervioso y siempre que eso ocurría cuando hablaba con Young Jae, necesitaba hacer cosas. Cualesquiera. Cosas que siempre salían mal, pero cosas.

            —Por el CD.

 

            «Por el CD», repitió Dae Hyun para sí mismo. Aquella fue la última vez que inspiró con profundidad, puesto que definitivamente se había atrevido a afrontar las situaciones como el adulto capaz de poner en orden su vida que era. «Por el CD», se dijo una vez se adentró en la cafetería. «Por el CD», musitó mientras buscaba vagamente con la mirada, intentando no llamar demasiado la atención. Fue entonces cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con un hombre terriblemente apuesto al cual sentía que conocía. Jamás lo había visto; jamás le había tan siquiera pedido una foto, pero sabía que era él. Había algo en su mirada, en la forma que tuvieron de observarse detenidamente, como si fuesen dos viejos conocidos de hace mucho tiempo. Como si hubiesen estado esperando toda la vida aquel momento. Como si hubiese algo en el aire que les hubiese dicho que ahora era el momento.

            Dae Hyun deslizó rápidamente la mirada hacia la mesa, mientras avanzaba hacia la misma. Allí había un pequeño CD envuelto en un pequeño lazo para regalo. Se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa mientras arrugaba la nariz, una vez se detuvo en frente de él, de la mesa; una vez se le detuvo la respiración y sintió que por fin, aunque pareciese imposible, tenía el control de su vida.

            —Ese no es el CD que te regalé...

            Dae Hyun entrecerró los ojos. De alguna forma, sabía que un saludo normal sería violento. Llevaban demasiados meses hablando, tonteando, picándose, conociéndose, ayudándose. Sabía que no tenían que actuar con incomodidad ni con lejanía. Ahora estaban juntos en un mismo espacio, compartiendo el mismo aire y deseando compartir las mismas expectativas.

            —Es el que te regalo yo a ti. Música para cuando me haces feliz.


End file.
